


[forever] stuck in our youth

by joshiesfreckles



Series: Joshler Smuts [19]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Coming Untouched, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 08:52:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18518086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshiesfreckles/pseuds/joshiesfreckles
Summary: words are stronger than actions [part 2].





	[forever] stuck in our youth

**Author's Note:**

> part two to *used to be the one to hold you (when you fall)* because i was in a writers mood - you dont have to read the other one to understand this, so...

Tyler's more careful the second time he starts to praise Joshua, reminding himself just how easily his boyfriend can get off from it. He'll admit, it worried him the first time - watching Josh shake through an orgasm without Tyler having much context - but as Tyler thought about it, he decided it was pretty _hot._

Tyler was lost in thought, still nipping at Joshua's collarbone. Josh whimpered, his hips moving to rut against Tyler's hip. Tyler had tied him up, wrists cuffed to the bed frame and ankles spread with a spreader bar they'd had but rarely ever used.

“You look so pretty, baby. You're so good for me.” Josh's cock twitched against his stomach, a short whine leaving his lips. Tyler didn't plan to touch him. “You remember last time? It didn't take you much to cum. This time is different. You cum without permission, you get a punishment Joshie.” Josh's eyes widened, whimpering.

“B-But-” Tyler shushed him, rubbing Josh's thighs.

“Be a good boy, and be quiet for me. There ya go. What a beautiful boy.” Tyler sucked a mark into the flesh of his boyfriend's thigh, ignoring the way Josh rutted down onto the bed for friction. Josh's cock leaked, Tyler was tempted to stroke him - jerk him off fast until Josh came all over himself, whimpering and whining for both Tyler to stop and for him to continue. He resisted that urge, leaning down and flicking his tongue against Josh's hole.

Josh whined above him, pressing down and trying to close his thighs. The spreader bar restricted him, Josh whined again and squirmed. “I love your little sounds, baby boy. You sound so pretty when you're not worried about being loud for me.” Tyler doesn't miss how Josh whines and his cock twitches at the pet name, grinning.

“You like being called baby boy?” Tyler grins as Josh squirms, sucking on one of his fingers and circling it around Josh's hole before dipping it in. Josh ruts down against it, a needy whine escaping as he tries for more. “There ya go, baby. Such a good boy.” Josh ruts up this time, a small cry leaving his lips as his cock throbs.

“Ty, daddy,” Josh whines as Tyler thrusts his finger, Tyler's eyes widen slightly at the new nickname but accepts it. Josh had called him sir before - but daddy was new, it was different.

“You're so good for daddy. Look at you, all pretty for me.” Tyler whispers as he presses in another finger, listening to the short sob Josh releases as he curls them. “You're so beautiful, Joshua. I love you. Can't believe I have you, that I get to see you like this.” Josh sobs, Tyler's fingers pressing against his prostate and he tries to fuck himself on them.

“Daddy, daddy, want'a cum. Please, let me cum.” Tyler kisses Josh's thigh, fighting a grin at his slurred speech. Josh babbles, Tyler can hardly believe how fast Josh came to this point.

“Not yet, baby boy. You're doing so good.” Tyler massages Josh's prostate, Josh sobs and ruts up for friction against his cock. Tyler wants to see him fall apart, see him cry, but he also wants to see how much Josh will beg before he can cum.

“Da- please, please,” Josh whines, he cries and presses his hips down.

“So good for me, baby, so good.” And that's when Tyler realizes he shouldn't have continued with his talking - because Josh begins to sob and he cums, rocking on Tyler's fingers with endless babbles of “I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry,” and Josh cries through his orgasm.

Tyler sighs, rubbing Josh's hip as his boyfriend apologizes over and over again. Tyler kisses his thigh again, telling Josh it's okay - technically it was Tyler's fault he came anyway. Josh whimpers when he calms down, eyebrows furrowing when Tyler unbuckles the spreader bar.

“Sir?” Tyler smiles, Josh wasn't sure if the scene was over yet.

“It's okay, baby. It was my fault you came so soon, I shouldn't have gotten you so close, Joshie. I'm gonna go run a bath for us, okay?” Josh nods, Tyler unties his hands.

 

Tyler tells himself he'll take control of Joshua's praise kink soon.


End file.
